Tricks, Lies, and Love
by Fangirlhappiness77
Summary: Mabel hates nightmares, but her real nightmare is a demon...and somehow she's in love with him. How? How could she hate him, yet love him. He's ticked her, lied to her, even hurt her, but she still loves him. Bill and his tricks, lies and love.
1. Chapter 1

Tricks, Lies and Love.

Ch. 1

Nightmares, I hate them, yet Im living one. This one is different, he's a demon, and I love him. He loves me too, but he's tricked me, lied to me, and hurt me. And I can't wake up from this nightmare. It gets worse and worse. The portal, the Journals, the Cipher Wheel. This nightmare is real an I might lose every one I love...Dipper, Grunkle Stan, Wendy, Soos and even Bill... That day, maybe I shouldn't have met him. Every since that day, Darkness has closed in on me...and I might die...

"Mabel, go work at the shop. Wendy's not here so you're in charge." Stan yelled at me as I sighed. I walked into the shop and stood behind the counter. I helped people buy Stan's Fake items.

The bell on the door rang, telling me someone had walked in. I looked up and was face to face with a man. He had blonde hair, blue eye with an eyepatch over one eye. He wore a yellow coat, black pants, a bow tie and a top hat. Man...he's pretty hot...I couldn't help but to stare at him.

"Hello, miss." He gave me a sly smile and tipped his hat. Something in me changed, he was cute, and had manners...this guy is different...

"H-hello, Im Mabel." I smiled at him.

"I'm William, nice to meet you, Shooting Star." I blinked, that name...I've heard it before. Then I looked down and realized I was wearing my shooting star sweater.

"Oh, yeah...my sweater..." William was looking at it, carefully.

"Yeah, it's nice. I tell tell you did a good job making it." William smiled at me. I nodded to him. He's nice too...I think I like him...

"Well, is there something you want to buy. My uncles items are junky and high priced so you don't have to." I told him. William smirked and something flashes in his eye when I mentioned my uncle. Does he know my uncle? Wait, that's impossible, he must be new around here...I haven't seen him before...

"Yeah, it's fine, but I do want something..." William smiled and wondered what he meant. He couldn't possibly be implying...?

"In fact, yes I am." William smirked. He leaned in and kissed me. I froze, I couldn't believe it. Maybe there really is such a thing as love at first sight. Something in me melted as I kissed back.

I pulled away and stared at him. There was something bothering me. Earlier he had seemed to read my mind. Can he really...?

"Yes, I can." William smirked giving me a mischievous look. I blinked, how? That's impossible unless...

William started laughing, "Wow. I'm surprised Shooting Star! You don't even recognize me in this form. Ha! I'm sure your brother would recognize me instantly." I looked at him carefully.

In this form...reading minds...yellow...top hat and bow tie...Oh God!

"Y-your the triangle guy...Bill?" I stuttered. It doesn't make sense, why would he come here and try to fall in love with me? And he's evil...

"Yes, and who ever said I was evil?" Bill smirked. I looked into his eye boldly, daring to say something back.

"I say you're evil. You invaded Stan's mind. Then you possessed Dipper and hurt him. Plus your a demon." I glared at him.

"Those were just all part of my plans, and Dipper can't discover the real secrets of Gravity Falls. He'll die if he keeps going to far. I was just trying to protect him." Bill looked at me, "I wouldn't call that evil. Although, I am insane, but there's a big difference between evil and insane." I blinked. I never thought about it like that, but he could be lying. Bill loves to lie and trick people, I have to be careful.

"No, you're lying." I crossed my arms and gave him a look.

Bill pretended to be hurt by my comment, "What? Why you would accuse me of such a thing. I'm not lying for your information. And I'm not evil." He looked at me.

"Whatever." I rolled my eyes at him. Bill glared at me and smirked.

"And I know you still love this form, even though you hate me."

I blinked, "N-no...T-that's not true..." I didn't look at him. There was no point to argue with him. He knows and that's that. But, I don't understand. How? How could I love and hate him at the same time?

Bill grinned, "Don't worry, I'll be back. And maybe you'll find Im not as bad as I seem." He laughed and walked out. Then he glowed and disappeared.

Bill POV

Ha! I so got her. She'll fall head of heels for me. My plans should go perfectly, except for one thing. This human form has given me emotions that I'm worried I can't control, but that doesn't matter. I don't care about the stupid feelings. I will take the town, the portal and the Journals. And maybe the world one day. Just wait and see...Hahahaha!


	2. Chapter 2

Tricks, Lies, Love ch.2

"Mabel..." Dippers came out, "You...Bill..." He seemed shocked. I turned to see him, he had wide eyes and could barely talk correctly.

"D-did you see the whole thing?" I asked him slowly and he nodded. That means he heard everything...

"Mabel! How? I don't get it. I told you not to ever have another crush of the week again. You haven't changed in 4 years. Some random guy walks in and you always love him. I told you one day it would get you in big trouble. And boy I was right. Bill shows up in some cute human form and you fall for it!" Dipper started ranting to me. We haven't seen Bill in almost 4 years...which Dipper guessed he was buying his time and plotting his plans out perfectly.

"I-I..." I looked at him, trying to tell him silently that I didn't mean for it to happen. Bill came to me, not the other way around. Plus...what he said to me, there's a big difference between evil and insane...I've never really thought about what true evil is. Although, as I think about it more and more maybe he did have important plans and reasons behind what he did...

"Mabel, did you hear me!" Dipper snapped me out of my thoughts.

"You were ranting, after that...no..." I told him.

Stan walked in, "What's going on?Dipper, what are you yelling so loud?"

"Bill Cipher's back." Dipper told him. Stan's eyes widened. After our first summer here, we discovered Grunkle Stan knows a lot about what's going on in Gravity Falls. Although, he never told us anything about the author or what happened to him.

"This is not good...he surely wants revenge...he'll mess everything up...the journals..." Stan paced around worried. "Mabel, did he say anything to you about his plans?" Grunkle Stan looked at me.

"No...although he said he had plans, but he never gave any hints about what they were..." I told him.

"Yeah, that's normal. Both of you listen, Ive told you that Ive met him before a long time ago. I didn't tell you what happened...it might be time..although...soon... not now." Stan's voice cracked a little and he looked down. "I...didn't have a good experience with him..." He looked up at both of us in the eye. "I need you two to leave this up to me...I can't...lose someone else..."

Dipper and I looked at each other. Lose someone else? What?

"Just promise me. I need you to stay out of it. It's between me and Bill now." Stan's eyes hardened a bit.

"Grunkle Stan, you can't just go up against him. That's like impossible. The journals don't even mention a weakness. We don't know enough about Bill. " Dipper looked at Stan worried, I looked between the both of them.

Dippers right, If Stan does that...we'll lose him.

"No! It's better it's me than you two. Plus, there's someone who does know Bills weakness and how to get rid of him...he's our only hope..." Stan trailed off and then sighed. "If we need to if everything goes wrong...the spell in Journal 1 should hold him back for a while...we just have to hope someone doesn't get Journal 2 and summon him back again..."

Dipper also found out that Stan had the other 2 Journals...after that crazy summer. Then it was actually calm for a whole until now. I guess it really was the calm before the Storm.

Dipper and I nodded slowly to him, both of us still worried. And deep down, we knew Grunkle Stan wouldn't be able to do it alone. We have to help.

Stan nodded to us and walked out, muttering to himself about something called the Cipher Wheel?

I looked at Dipper, "Did you hear that...? The Cipher Wheel...?"

Dipper thought for a minute before getting Journal 3 out. He flipped a few pages. "The Cipher Wheel as pictured in Journal 2 is a prophecy of some sort. It's as old as time itself and is named after the demon in the middle. If my theories are correct this could help me discover Bill's weakness. It could be the greatest discovery of mine yet!" Dipper read from the Journal, his eyes wide.

"Picture in Journal 2?" I asked him and he nodded, "I guess we could ask Stan for the Journal to look at it..."

Dipper nodded, "Yeah...I'll go try..." He ran off. I sighed, thinking. Cipher Wheel...Journals...Bill always had an interest in the Journals..why? And Bill's weakness...I don't get it. Dipper might, but I don't.

I sighed, that was enough for today, I need to finish up my new sweater I was working on. And it needs the final touches out Glitter and sparkles. Dippers right, I haven't changed!

I skipped off to do my own thing, although I felt like Bills eyes were staring at me...watching...


	3. Chapter 3

Tricks, Lies, Love ch.3

"Mabel...come to me..." That voice I know it, but I kept running. I can never go back to him, ever. That demon! He betrayed me, yet he said he loved me. And I loved him...

A mistake, a huge mistake. I should have never made that deal, never trusted him. At All!

I ran through the forest, tears streaming, everything blurred. And then he said he was going to hurt my family! How dare he?!

I heard laughter behind me, evil laughter. "Think you can run from me huh? You forget I have eyes EVERYWHERE! " Bills voice changed as he appeared in from of me as I screamed.

"No! No...I'll never go back to you...never..." I looked at him, his face blurred from the tears.

Bill smirked, "Oh I have a feeling you will come back to me! Ahahahaha!"

I awoke, panting. I hate nightmares. It's been 1 week since Bill came, and Dippers trying to figure out the Cipher Wheel and Bills plans.

I was worried, Bill said he would come back, but when? That's the real question. I couldn't take it, the anxiety, the worry...everything. I just wish it never happened, or I never remembered it.

"SURPRISE! Today's the day!" I nearly jumped straight up, the voice startling me. What...? I looked up and spotted Bill floating above me in his human form, smirking down at me. "Woah...weren't expecting me were you? Hahahaha! You should have I said I would be back so here I am!"

"Bill..." I looked at him unsure. If My nightmares are right, I shouldn't...

"Oh, Shooting Star, don't make me laugh. You don't have a choice wether you're coming or not. And yes, your nightmares are right! They're from moi of course!" Bill giggled from above me. I blinked, I knew he could go into people's minds, but nightmares...I guess that's why they call him a Dream Demon.

"Mabel, what's..." Dipper stopped mid-sentence, spotting Bill. He glared as Bill smirked.

"Oh, hey Pine Tree. Come to join the party I see!" Bill laughed, "Great!" He suddenly lunged out toward Dipper, and something glinted in his hand.

I blinked, and Bill was holding Dipper in a headlock, a knife against his throat. "Bill...let him go..." I looked at the demon carefully.

Bill smirked, and pretended that he couldn't hear me. The knife dug slowly into Dippers skin, a little blood was there. Dipper winced in pain as I looked between them. One wrong move...Dipper would be dead.

"Bill...don't kill him..." I pleaded, using my face and eyes, which he ignored. Seeing my brother like this a demons mercy made me feel really scared and sad. Bill wouldn't actually...No he would. That monster would really kill him, then he would come for me. I started to cry, the tears blurring my vision. I had too...he was right. I have no choice...I'm sorry Dipper...please forgive me one day.

"Bill! Stop! I'll make the deal!" I yelled out at him, tears flowing down my cheeks. Bill lowered the knife and walked closer to me. I tried to step back or even move, but I couldn't. He came closer and closer. I could feel the heat from him and his breath on me. "B-Bill..." I stuttered out.

Bill smirked and stepped back a bit. "Alright. Good. You must come with me in exchange for your brothers life." I nodded slowly as we shook, Dipper watching us.

"Mabel..." Dipper muttered looking at me.

"I'm sorry..." I looked down as Bill smirked and teleported me somewhere. I looked around...everything was just white...plain white. Then I saw him, Bill.

"Welcome to my Dreamscape!" He giggled as I turned around, facing a giant yellow mansion. I blinked and just stared at it. This must be like his lair or something. And It's obvious Bill really likes the color yellow.

I felt a weird sensation as I suddenly appeared next to Bill in front of the door to the large house. Until now I didn't even think Bill had a house. I mean he's a demon...it's kinda surprising, but then again...I didn't think he had a human form. Although, Dipper had read in the journals that demons tend to have different forms, including a human form. Their human forms tend to be what they looked like before they died and became a demon.

That thought got me wondering what Bill was like as a human and how old he really was. His human form did look around 18...maybe that's the age he was when he died a long time ago.

"Shooting Star? Hello? Are you just going to stand there and wonder about me? You do know I can read your mind..." Bill looked at me from the doorway.

"Sorry..." I muttered, I shouldn't really be thinking all that...I kinda want to know, but it's kinda rude to ask.

"It is rude, and don't ask...I'll tell you my past later. If I think I can trust you..." Bill snapped and walked into the house. I followed him, looking around. This place was huge!

Bill sighed, "There's a room for you on floor 2, room 23. And whatever you do, don't go on floor 3...I don't want you in my things up there. And never...ever go into room 326. It's mine, and I have things in there you don't want to know...or see..."

I nodded slowly, "How many floors are there?" I asked him, looking up at the spiral staircase.

"6 floors, you can go on all of them, except floor 3. There is no elevator, so you have to walk...I just fly, but you can't. I have a few things to do...I'll be gone for a bit. To make sure you won't go on floor 3 when I'm gone, there are guards, and you don't want to mess with them. Stay in your room and decorate it while I'm gone. You'll be in here a while!" Bill laughed and then disappeared in a flash of blue light.

I sighed and walked up to room 23 and opened the door. I gasped. How did he? The room had all my things from the Shack. Even pictures of me and my family were on the wall. Not to mention my posters too. I looked around the room in awe. Also finding my clothes and sweaters. Even some sewing and kitting things.

It made me almost forget about floor 3. Almost...


End file.
